


Another Motel in Another Town

by zibal_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Another Motel in Another Town

Another Motel in Another Town

Dean Winchester slowly picked himself off the floor of the motel room.  The fight with Sam had been long overdue, but Dean had never imagined that Sam would beat him, would walk out on him, but he had also never imagined that Sam would drink demon blood.

The room had been wrecked, there was no other word for it.  Between them, the Winchester boys had demolished most of the furniture - with Dean being left to clear the mess.  He surveyed the damage, turned his back and left.

*****

The motel was just another motel, in another town.  Dean's room was quiet.  He missed Sam's presence, missed all his comments as he used the laptop for research, the mumbling Sam did in his sleep, but, most of all, he missed the company.  Dean could not remember the last time he had felt so alone.  Even Castiel appeared to have deserted him, and that hurt him more than he wanted, or was ready, to admit.

Dean closed the door behind him, pouring a fresh line of salt.  He glanced around; everything was how he had left it, nothing had been moved.  Satisfied that her was safe, Dean entered the small bathroom.

The small room was soon filled by the steam from Dean's shower.  Dean stood under the water.  It was too hot, scalding him, but he stood there, letting it happen.  The handprint on his shoulder burned, the remnant of Castiel dragging him back from the Pit.  He did not even realise that he was crying until he exited the shower.

Wrapping a towel around his hips, Dean returned to the bedroom, looking for his bottle of bourbon.  It took him a moment to realise that something in the room was different.  He dropped the bottle...

"Cas!" Dean stepped closer to the angel, hardly believing his eyes.  "I thought... I thought..." he shook his head, "I don't know what I thought."

Castiel stood slowly, approaching Dean.  He placed his hand gently on Dean's cheek, "You thought I'd deserted you, didn't you?"

Dean chewed nervously on his lower lip, "Yeah, Cas.  I thought you'd deserted me.  I'm sorry, I should have known you'd return."  He paused, dropping his gaze to his shoes.  They stood there, Cas silent, waiting for Dean.  The silence stretched, until Dean could no longer bear it, "Don't ever leave me, Cas..."

Cas engulfed Dean, wrapping his arms around him, "I won't, Dean," Cas hesitated.  "Dean, can I ask you something?"

Dean took a step back, eyes meeting Cas's, "What?"

Cas reached into his pocket.  When he withdrew it, he held it out, a rectangular, silver object on it, "Just how am I meant to work this cell phone?"


End file.
